A control system of an aircraft includes manual controls such as manually manipulated control sticks and foot pedals. The manual manipulation of the control sticks and the foot pedals by a pilot controls the flight of the aircraft.
In some aircraft, the manual manipulation of the control sticks and foot pedals is assisted by a series of actuators. The actuators are operatively connected between the control sticks and foot pedals of the aircraft and the flight control surfaces of the aircraft, such as rotor blades, ailerons, trim tabs, etc. The actuators operate the flight control surfaces of the aircraft in response to manual manipulation of the control sticks and the foot pedals. Backdriving the actuator is necessary when the actuator is not operating.
At times during flight, when the actuator is not operating, a particular maneuver of the aircraft will cause inertia forces from the actuators to the control stick and foot pedals. At times, the inertia forces translated back to the control sticks and food pedals are too great for the pilot to backdrive the actuator and could potentially lose control of the aircraft and injure the pilot.